


Bring me home

by CaesarTheFox



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Emotional, End Game Spoilers, Epilogue, Happy Ending, Headcanon, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarTheFox/pseuds/CaesarTheFox
Summary: A extension of the epilogue.Happy tears after the reunion in the water shrine.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Bring me home

Mikleo was exploring the Igraine Shrine solely. It did not change much compared with the last time he and Sorey travelled together, hot and stuffy. Even though he tied his long hair to a ponytail, he still felt sweats on his head. Initially, he thought the exploring should be fun because that was their dream since childhood, but now he was uncertain whether the fun part of his dream is exploring the ruins or exploring with Sorey.

They had two dreams. Human and Seraphim can live together, which Sorey had dedicated himself to centuries ago. The other is that they explore the ruins all over the continent together, which Mikleo kept as a promise and was achieving alone on behalf of both of them.

“You are right. The shrine itself is much older than the Vermillion Ore. Even that level of artes can not damage the structure. The shrine is incredibly durable. We can’t expect less from the five lords.” Mikleo caressed the feather ear cuff on his belt gently, but obviously nobody could response this time. Only the feather swung silently.

Sighed, Mikleo looked down at the ear cuff lying on his palm. This, in fact, was not one of the authentic ones. In the final battle, he had made up his mind to say farewell, only to find out Lailah, Edna, Zaveid and him were all still alive. Sorey or Maotelus were nowhere to be found. Until then did he realise how much he wanted something solid instead of only intangible memory to remind him of his best friend. This ear cuff was merely a clumsy replica made by himself, as new and awkward as the life without Sorey. Nonetheless, this is the only thing he had now.

He continued wandering in the Igraine Shrine until dusk, commenting patterns on the wall, scuffs on the statues and lingering artes in the mechanisms, pretending he was discussing with Sorey.

* * *

The Lefay Shrine did not change much either, but this time Mikleo’ s artes were much stronger. His spectral cloak could easily disenable all the detections, which were a pain in the ass last time. He stood in front of one “eye”, inspecting it and touching it. The shrine was tranquil and peaceful. Only the sound of water drooping occasionally came to his ears. “It seems I win this time. It detects the heat instead of the movement, so that’s why it discovered us even we were stationary.” Smiling bitterly, he did not feel any joy of triumph at all. Staring at the feather ear cuff, the thought that Sorey can never know this result made his heart ache.

Mindlessly, he walked in the moist shrine. He was a water Seraph and he always liked cool, moist places like here. Except the annoying trial, the Lefay Shrine was calming, relieving and he could sense the warmth from Sorey clearly when he was by his side. The altar looked immortal. The gems were still bright and shine, reminding him of Sorey’ s shining eyes. He caressed the gem delicately with fingertips and lost in his memory until the ground suddenly cracked and almost swallowed him. At the last moment, a hand grasped his left hand, just like what happened at the origin of all his adventure. On that day, when he fell into the depth of the Mt. Mabinogio ruins, Sorey just held him this tight.

“Sorey…” Mikleo was drowned in memory again, mumbling Sorey’ s name unconsciously. “Feels even identical to Sorey’ s grip. Am I hallucinating? I must yearn him too much.” He laughed at himself silently and turned his head up, only to see the bracelet and the glove. His heart skipped a beat.

The bracelet and the glove.

The red chalcedony bracelet with two feathers swinging about it and the glove with two lighting bolts surrounded by a big crescent moon and crowned by a smaller one. He instinctively stretched out his right hand, gripped it like a lifeline.

The truth that Sorey was really back almost struck him down after he rushed up to him, held him and did not let go. Comforted in the familiar embrace, Mikleo buried his head on Sorey’ s shoulder and tried to comprehend the situation. Thousands of thoughts were swirling like tornados and scattering like fireworks in his head right now, unable for him to catch. Sweet, bitter, sour, all kinds of flavours he felt in his mouth when he swallowed thickly and tried not to black out.

“Hey Mikleo.” Sorey looped his arms around Mikleo’ s waist and shoulder. His sheepish voice was the last straw that broke Mikleo’ s resistance. Tears welled up in his violet eyes, overflowed and cascaded down his cheeks. The pining and loneliness suppressed and sealed for centuries erupted like volcano and echoed in the hollow shrine. Mikleo could be tough on his own, indeed, but in front of Sorey, as if time flew backward, he turned back to the young soft water Seraph and lost all his armour.

Sorey patted his back under his ponytail gently and patiently without any words when he fully vented his grievance and sorrow which he had not had a chance to express since their parting. The familiar warmth, smell and the patting on his back exactly like those he had in childhood told him all was not a pipe dream, which made him finally gain conscious from the surge of emotion.

“Sorey… You are… back.” Mikleo still a bit stammered because of the sob but now he was calm enough to raise his head and look at Sorey closely. “A little paler and taller.” He thought. Moreover, Sorey in his arms seemed slimer. “Did he take care of himself?”

“Mikleo, nice to see you again. Your hair is long! But beautiful I mean.” “Is Sorey’ s voice a little hoarse or is it because he hadn’t heard it for too long.” Mikleo wondered when Sorey twisted the tips of his ponytail with his fingers and stared at him. Sorey’ s emerald eyes were as shiny as before, and full of surprise and joy of reunion. Mikleo wanted either to punch his silly beaming face to make him pay for leaving Mikleo waiting for centuries or to cup his face in his palms to tell him _I miss you_. But neither did seem right at this moment. He just sighed and held Sorey tighter.

Sorey read his nervousness and insecurity from his action easily, just like they had never separated. Sorey tucked Mikleo’ s bang behind his ear, staring him fondly. “I am sorry, Mikleo. I don't know how many years have passed but I must make you wait for long.” Sorey frowned after his words and averted his eyes. Mikleo did not want the apology. He hated the frustration in his voice. The only thing he wanted now was the smile back to Sorey’ s face.

“To be honest, I braced myself for losing you after Mayvin told us the only way to sever the bond.” Sorey continued, brushing Mikleo’ s back with his thumb. A little tickling but comforting. “We couldn’t explore the ruins together, but we could both rest in peace if human and Seraphim can live together, right? So I made the choice witnessed by numerous stars in Lastonbell to fulfil our dream. But I can not be happier when I felt your existence here right after waking up.”

“You idiot.” Burying his face on Sorey’ s shoulder again to hide his rosy cheeks, Mikleo whispered in Sorey’ s ear and saw the tip of it turned a cute red. Mikleo never thought that way but it did not matter at this moment of reunion. “I didn't expect to be alive either.” Finally stopping sobbing, Mikleo loosed his hug a little and gazed at Sorey, “so I had no point to dispute your choice then. But during these five hundred thirty two years, and one hundred forty seven days, I… don't know. I did not regret supporting your choice because I know it is the right path. I just felt sad… and lonely.”

“Bring me home and we are together.” Sorey grinned and raised his right hand, tenderly brushing Mikleo’ s cheek.

“And never separate again.” Mikleo reached for his hand and added.

“Never. I promise.” Sorey Intertwined their fingers and reassured him.

They were walking to the exit, holding hands. The sunlight projected through the dome of the shrine illuminated the path they walked and illuminated the path they would walk along together.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am pretty late to this fandom. Everything sort of like ruins because I missed the age of thriving I guess. But I just finished TOZ and felt an unbearable impulse to write something. So this is it. I know tons of people wrote the reunion but I still want something myself. Anyway it impressed myself a lot and I feel much better now.
> 
> I still regard Sorey as human but kind of immortal because of Maotelus and he immediately came to look for Mikleo after waking up.


End file.
